1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a magnetic control illumination device, more particularly to an illumination device that is disposed in an umbrella, bicycle or safety helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disadvantages of illumination devices (flashlights) of present umbrellas, bicycles and safety helmets are listed below:    1. General illumination devices (flashlights) are turned on and off by push button switches, and such design brings some inconveniences while a user wears gloves.    2. Since the push button switches of general illumination devices (flashlights) are mechanical structures and are operated in a long period, the life of the push button switches may not be lasted longer.    3. The illumination directions of general illumination devices (flashlights) are according to users' decisions or lighting members, therefore once such general illumination devices are positioned, the directions and angles of illumination may not be easily changed.
As a conclusion, the general illumination devices (flashlights) of the presently sold or developed umbrellas, bicycles and safety helmets shall be improved to further technical levels.
Therefore, to design an illumination device that uses a simple behaviors of upwardly taking-off and downwardly closing to turn on and off on umbrellas, bicycles and safety helmets, and the illumination directions and angles of the illumination device can be adjusted by user shall be a best solution.